


A Change in the Plans

by xx_saltandburn_xx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_saltandburn_xx/pseuds/xx_saltandburn_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets upset with you when you don't stick to the plan. How is he really going to react, though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in the Plans

Dean finally pulled into the motel parking lot after what seemed like a lifetime of driving, but what literally couldn’t have amounted to more than a half hour, tops. Normally you didn’t mind spending time stretched out in the backseat of the Impala, but tonight’s hunt had taken its toll on you and you wanted to get out of the car, out of your clothes, and into a hot shower.

More importantly, you wanted away from Dean.

The Elysian Fields parking lot was empty, save for the blue Honda that was parked next to the office and belonged to Ray, the night manager. The car came to a stop in front of the room you shared with the boys, the headlights briefly illuminating the number ‘19’ on the green door before they turned off.

‘Finally,’ you muttered, barely audible even to yourself. You got out of the backseat, grabbing your bag and slinging it over your shoulder as you slammed the door louder than you wanted to. ‘Hey! She didn’t do anything to you!’ Dean barked at you and you winced, too on edge to even want to hear his voice; a voice you _always_ wanted to hear. It was his voice, after all. The voice of the man you’d spent the last six months being in love with.

As you were walking up to the door, you heard one of the car doors open and Sam and Dean exchange a few words. You cautiously turned around to see Sam with one leg still in the car, his hands on top of the door frame and he said ‘Y/N, I think we’re just going to go up to that bar we spotted earlier on the way out, knock a few back. Do you want to come with us?’

You could feel the tension slowly seep out of you, it couldn’t have been more perfect. You flashed the younger Winchester a half smile, saying, ‘no thanks, I think I just want to shower and then throw in the towel early tonight. I’m just not in much of a drinking mood, I guess.’ You stole a glance at Dean, wanting to gauge his reaction. You saw his knuckles grasp the wheel and turn white, his jaw clenched just enough to let you know he wasn’t exactly thrilled with your decision.

Sam pulled himself the rest of the way out of the car and walked towards you to give you the key to the room. He extended his arms and embraced you tightly, whispering in your ear ‘Don’t worry about him, I’ll let him blow off some steam. You do whatever you need to do and let it all go. It’s done and over with. We’re all safe.’ You squeezed him a little tighter, thankful to know that Sam always had your back and always kept the secret of your feelings for his brother to just the two of you. He was your best friend, your Sam. You pulled back slightly from the hug, taking the key from his hand and muttered ‘thanks, Sammy’ into his chest.

Sam gave you a quick kiss on the top of your head, the turned on his heel to head back into the car. You slid the keycard into the slot, waiting for the green light to appear to give you access into the room. You shut the door as you heard the purr of the Baby’s engine fade as the boys left for the bar. You clicked on the bedside lamp and dumped your bag on the floor. You felt your eyes blinking back the tears that threatened to spill over sooner than you wanted.

You quickly shed you coat, flannel, and tank top and left them on the bed. You walked to the bathroom, discarding the rest of your clothing in a haphazard trail behind you. You turned the water on and waited a minute for it to warm up. You hopped in and stood under the waterfall, letting the water mix in with your hot tears and not knowing where one ended and the other began. Several minutes passed by as you just stood there, allowing the events from the hunt to replay themselves over in your mind.

_Sam, Dean, and you stood in front of the house where you had tracked the Kitsune that had already killed three people in just as many days. The boys laid out the plan and you agreed on what was the best course of action. Even though you were a skilled hunter, they still liked to take point and make sure you were covered at all times. Truthfully, you didn’t object too much because they out skilled you and you knew it; plus, you liked knowing they both cared so much about you to always make sure you were safe._

_Tonight though, you let everything go out the fucking window, apparently._

_The three of you entered the house and instead of sticking close to Sam, you veered off and went into the dining room and didn’t even bother to check if it was clear or not._

_It wasn’t clear, as it turns out._

_You went a few feet into the room and a hand, a hand with claws, clutched your shoulder, then you were quickly sailing into the air and hit the wall on the other side of the room. Shit. The Kitsune found you before you found her. You tried shaking the cobwebs loose and stand up, but she was already on you. She kicked your ribs a few times and while you were curled into a ball, you looked up at the woman and you saw her claws were fully extended._

_This was it. Adios, pituitary gland._

_In the blink of an eye, she had the tip of a knife protruding from her heart, blood already spilling out from the wound. You watched as her eyes shift into those of a fox and then she crumbled onto the floor next to you with a resounding thud._

_‘Dammit, Y/N! You were supposed to stay behind Sam!’ Dean snapped at you. Sam’s arms snaked around your hips and hoisted you up to a standing position. He glared at his older brother, saying ‘Dean, let it go. It happens. You’ve made plenty of mistakes yourself, you know.’_

_‘That isn’t the point! She could have gotten herself killed, instead of maybe having some bruised ribs.’ Dean replied to his brother, but keeping his emerald green eyes locked on yours. You knew he was right, you could feel the guilt and shame swirling inside of you. You broke the connection first and focused instead on the crimson liquid that was pooling around your boots. ‘I’m sorry’ you murmured._

You blinked once, twice… the tears had slowed to an agonizing pace. You still felt like crying, but you only had the energy for a droplet here and there. You scrubbed your hands over your face and thought about what Dean said on the way out to the car.

_You leaned into Sam a little bit, mostly for the comfort his large frame provided you. You’d probably end up with a couple purple and blue splotches across your torso tomorrow, but you had been lucky and were relatively fine._

_‘I just don’t understand why you can’t follow a simple direction. I know you aren’t stupid, but you sure as hell act like it sometimes. Just like a typical woman, Y/N. You keep this up and I’m leaving your ass at the bunker from now on. I can’t always be looking after your ass every step of the way.’ Dean gruffly said and his words sliced through you, ripping whatever was left whole into pieces._

You loved Dean, more than you probably realized. You crossed paths with the Winchester boys about eight months ago, working a case about a nest of vamps in Michigan. The three of you clicked well on the case and exchanged contact info. You went your separate ways, only to see them again about two weeks later in Minnesota on the trail of a Rugaru. Sam sent the monster ablaze as you and Dean joked about how the three of you should just join forces. The boys invited you to move in at the bunker and you didn’t hesitate.

You guys fell into an easy routine, you just synced up. Sam became your closest ally, bonding over your thirst for knowledge and research. The two of you spent countless hours poring over the vast amount of information the Men of Letters library contained. Dean, though… Dean was an entirely different beast. The two of you squabbled, sure, but you knew the connection between the bow legged hunter and yourself was deep and it was real. You flirted and exchanged glances, probably lingered a few beats too long when you touched, but the feelings on your end went unspoken since you didn’t know how they would be received.

With thoughts of deep green eyes, freckles, and a smug grin dancing in your head, you turned off the water and got out of the shower. You grabbed the starchy towel off the rack and wrapped it around yourself. You wiped the mirror clean with your hand and stared at the reflection.

You saw the battle scars from previous hunts, wearing them with pride. You saw hands that had killed monsters. You knew you were tough, capable… strong. You weren’t like every other woman, not at all. You were a damn hunter. You were full of life, passionate. You smiled at yourself, knowing Dean’s words wouldn’t break you after all.

You turned off the bathroom light, opened the door, and nearly jumped out of your skin.

Dean Winchester sat on the edge of the bed with his hands folded together between his legs, staring at the darkened screen of the TV. He turned to look at you, his breath hitching once he realized you were clad only in a towel. He looked you over, and faintly said ‘We need to talk, Y/N.’ 

You were paralyzed. You didn’t move, couldn’t move. Suddenly, you were very aware that you were practically naked in front of Dean, the realization hitting you so hard that it took you a couple seconds to get your brain going again. ‘Okay, what’s up?’ You asked tentatively, not having a clue what we was going to say.

‘I want to talk about what happened back there.’ He replied. You nodded.

He looked at you expectantly, so you continued, ‘Yeah, sure.’

You leaned against the small wooden table just off to the right of the bed, making sure the towel didn’t give away your secrets. You took a deep breath and started to say ‘You don’t need to apologize, D-‘ just as he said ‘You acted reckless and foolishly.’

Both of your heads snapped up and eyes locked onto one another instantly. He got up from the bed and walked closer to you, just as you stood upright from the table, fire blazing in your gaze.

‘Excuse me? Reckless and foolish?!’ You snapped at him. ’Apologize?!’ He retorted.

You could feel the electricity buzzing between the two of you. You could feel something churning low, deep in your belly, although you couldn’t quite place what it was. He felt whatever it was too; his nostrils flaring with each breath he took, he clenched his jaw briefly.

You stared him down, not willing to back down from how you felt. Obviously, he felt the same. The two of you stood there for what felt like hours, Dean breaking the silence first.

‘What in the hell do I have to apologize for? You didn’t do as you were told, you busted in as if you owned the place, and ended up getting tossed around like a rag deal because of it. If anything, you’re the one that needs to apologize!’ Anger seethed from his muscular frame.

‘Me apologize?’ You replied, letting your hands drop away from the towel. ‘No way! I don’t have to do as I’m told, like you say. I’m a grown ass woman, capable of making her own decisions and yes, even dealing with the consequences when my decisions are stupid. I admit I made a mistake, but that’s all you’re going to get out of me, Winchester!’ You challenged.

He looked at you audaciously, your brazen y/e/c eyes giving it right back to him.

He spun on his heel and raked his hand over his chiseled features. He was barely keeping it together.

His words were precise and measured when he said ‘I know you’re a grown ass woman, Y/N. I know that. But what you need to realize is that you mean far too much to me to go off making your own decisions on the fly like that. I can’t have you getting hurt. Not on my watch. Not ever. You’re too important to me.’

You stared at him with a blank look upon your face. What was he saying? Was this his way of letting you know what you meant to him? ‘What do you mean?’

‘You know damn well what I mean’ is all that he said. He turned back to look you deep into your eyes, deep into your soul, but remained wordless. He took a step towards you and hesitated. He seemed to be at war with himself, not sure to continue on the path he just started.

‘Dean…’ you exhaled.

He caught your eyes again, making the decision to come to you. He cupped your cheeks with his warm, calloused hands and you immediately burrowed into his touch. ‘Look at me’ he said, his voice low and husky. You gazed up at him, trying not to let yourself get too hopeful.

Dean smelled like leather, whiskey, and something unique only to him, you noted. It was a violent, heady mixture.

‘Y/N, what I mean is this… You’ve been a pain in my ass for the past six plus months. You challenge almost everything I say, every decision I make. You’re so stubborn.’

You raised your eyebrow and opened your mouth to protest.

‘I’m not done. You’re a pain in my ass, but I couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else. You’re smart, you’re tough as nails, and you’ve got a gusto for life and more passion that any other hunter I know. You’re don’t take shit from anyone, including us.’ He took a deep breath. ‘You’re also the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and the reason I got so upset with you breaking off like that was because I’m so in love with you. When I don’t have eyes on you, I can’t protect you. I can’t have anything bad happen to you.’

Dean loved you back. You beamed like the Cheshire Cat.

Then he started to lean in.

You instinctively closed your eyes and raised your mouth up to meet his. Your lips pressed together and your entire body was aflame. You had dreamt of this for months and it all paled in comparison to how it was playing out. Dean’s tongue quickly sought access to your mouth and you granted it to him. You moaned into his kiss, into his touch, and it quickly became frantic between the two of you. You could sense he needed you just as much as you did him, but then your mind went somewhere you weren’t expecting it to: Sam. Much to your chagrin, you broke away from his warmth, only to be met with a perplexed expression.

‘W-Where’s… Sam?’ You managed to pant out.

‘He’s still at the bar. He could tell I didn’t want to be there, so he told me he would find his own way back. It’s just the two of us, Y/N.’

That was enough to spur you forward. You confidently held the gaze of the man before you and grabbed the hem of the towel in your hand, giving it a quick tug as it fell casually to the floor. You watched as Dean’s pupils became blown with desire, watching him overcome with a primal urge to claim you. The next set of events happened before you could process them. He had pushed you back into the wall behind you, his muscular arms on either side of you.

You were pinned between the wall and the man with a voracious glint in his eyes. You shifted your weight and felt his erection through the rough denim of his jeans. A tightness formed in your belly and you felt dampness at your core. Dean tilted his head to the side and peppered light kisses along the hollow of your neck. He made his way to your earlobe, sucking gently on the skin.

‘Y/N, I’m going to fuck you. It’ll be hard and fast. I’m going to make you come undone. Do you understand?’ His masculine voice reverberated through all of your senses, only further fanning the carnal desires already burning inside of you. ‘I’ve thought of plenty of ways to take you, but we’ll get to those later. Right now, I’m just too damn desperate to feel that pussy around my cock.’

You whimpered hazily at his words, wrapping your arms around his neck. His thin lips were barely touching yours and you were breathing in each other’s air; a desperate plea on the cusp of exploding. His hands ghosted down your body, leaving you with prickled skin. Arching into his firm body, you rolled your hips into his evident arousal. A hand found its way to the back of your thigh, gripping it and you unconsciously hooked your leg around his waist. He rolled your raised nipple into his mouth and the warmth and wetness of his tongue had you throwing your head back into the wall. A long digit then took the opportunity to find its way into your dripping cunt, a loud cry coming from your lips. Your nails raked down his fully clothed back, eliciting a hiss from Dean as he broke away from your breast.

‘You’re wearing too much clothing. It isn’t fair.’

He pulled his finger from you and chuckled languidly against your skin. Suddenly, he seized you around your thighs and hoisted you across his shoulder, taking you to the bed where he tossed you gingerly. You crawled backwards until you hit the pillows, watching Dean intently as he takes his shirt off and throws it unceremoniously. You bite your bottom lip as he slowly unbuttons his jeans, his teasing causing you to whine.

‘It’s coming sweetheart,’ trademark Dean Winchester smirk on display.

He kicks off his boots and tantalizingly peels off his jeans, taking his boxers off with them. His cock jutting out in your direction, you lick your lips as you notice the sheen of the tip from his precum.

Dean Winchester, hunter and notorious ladies’ man, is standing at attention for you.

The bed dips under his weight as he crawls towards you, peppering your entire body with feather soft kisses. He slides a knee between your legs, exposing you as much as possible. ‘Remember what I said, Y/N… this is going to hot and heavy. This will be me fucking you, not some story time about how I just want to make love to you.’ You’re mewling in response to his words, but as he buries his cock inside of you to the hilt, you’re moaning wantonly at how much he fills you. His green orbs roll back in their sockets as he gives you both a moment to adjust to his size.

You won’t last long.

Your legs are wrapped around his stomach as the two of you begin to meet each other, thrust… for thrust… for thrust. True to his word, he fucked you hard and fast. The noises you made had an effect on him, powering him into overdrive. With one hand grasping his ass, you pulled him harder towards you; your other hand tangled in his dirty blonde locks. Dean was grunting with each plunge, fingers digging into your hip while trying to keep himself propped up. A familiar fire was coiling low in your belly and your cunt started to squeeze the cock that was sheathed inside its walls. 

‘D-D-Dean… I’m going to c-cum soon…’

Fingers soon slid over to rub your swollen clit, speeding up the process. The added pressure sent you spiraling over the edge and your vision went white. A shockwave of pleasure began radiating throughout your body and you screamed ‘DEAN! FUCK!’ to the entire universe. He helped you ride out your orgasm, but his movements became erratic as he felt your juices covering him. After three more hard thrusts, you felt him spurting thick ropes of his hot cum inside of you. 

The room became so silent that you could have sworn you could hear your own blood pumping; and if you really tuned in, you could hear Dean’s heart beating erratically… a beautiful symphony meant only for you. Just as he was starting to pull out, you lurched upwards and pulled his head to the side, exposing his neck. You ran your tongue over the space just above his clavicle, prompting a guttural moan and a twitchy cock. Realizing your opportunity, you clamped down on the heated skin and started to suckle; Dean Winchester was yours and well, you wanted to mark your territory.

‘Mine’ you exclaimed.

‘Yeah baby… all yours.’

His leg rolled over yours and you settled into the nook of his arm, thinking of no place else you’d rather be. You didn’t make mistakes often, but you couldn’t have been more grateful to be outsmarted by a Kitsune in your life. Pulling the covers up around the both of you, Dean planted a chaste kiss atop your hair. A few minutes passed, both of you reveling in your newfound happiness.

‘Remember how I said I would make love to you later? Maybe taking our sweet time with each other? Well, it’s later now, you know.’

Just as another fire roared to life inside of you, you heard the flick of the keycard on the other end of the door, signaling Sam was back.

‘Always with the perfect timing, baby brother.’

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second attempt at smut, so go easy on me! Feedback is always appreciated, though! Come say hi over on Tumblr at fangirlxfatale!


End file.
